1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fluid-powered actuators and tool assemblies using such actuators, for timed rotational movement of two tool members positioned to cooperate with each other, typically mounted on a boom or arm of a vehicle or stationary platform.
2. Description of the Related Art
Assemblies such as large grapples, brush rakes, refuse collection tines or fingers, clamshell buckets, and buckets with bucket extensions or lids have been employed in the past for collection and sorting of large and small objects or quantities of material, excavation and picking up refuse containers. Many of these assemblies have two tools or members, which are selectively operable to work together. The assembly is generally attached to a boom or other arm of a platform such as a vehicle. The two tool members of the assembly are positioned to selectively move one toward and away from the other to cooperatively engage, pick up or grasp an object or material.
Generally, means are provided to separately supply rotational torque to the tool members in order to rotatable move one tool member relative to the other. The operational limitation of a particular assembly is directly dependent upon the maximum amount of torque that can be supplied to the tool members. If the torque is not sufficient, the object size or the quantity of the object or material to be engaged, picked up or grasped is limited.
It will therefore be appreciated that there has long been a significant need for an improved tool assembly and actuator used therewith. The present invention fulfills these needs and further provides other related advantages.